A Confession When Drunk
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Awalnya Sakura menghadiri reuni. Tapi siapa sangka seniornya mengadakan sebuah permainan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berakhir di satu meja dalam keadaan mabuk?/"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau menang. Karena dari awal permainan, aku pemenangnya. Aku harus menang, agar dapat menghukummu."/"Jangan menghukumku semaumu. Awas kau."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _A Confession When Drunk_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), ficlet, oneshot**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **TING!**

Satu pesan masuk tertera di layar _smartphone_ Sakura saat perempuan itu sedang membereskan kamarnya pagi ini. Di antara tumpukan-tumpukan buku kedokteran yang masih berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya, ia meraih _smartphone_ hitam itu dan membaca pesan tersebut.

" _Oi, Sakura. Masih ingat aku kan? Kalau masih, kau harus datang ke acara reunian tim besar Olimpiade Biologi malam ini di kafe_ 'Green Tea Whitey' _jam 8. Jangan telat dan_ dresscode _kita malam ini_ 'Pinky Black'. _Ingat, semi-formal_. _Persiapkan dirimu dengan_ pink _yang manis!"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan setelah membaca pesan dari senior yang menyebalkan itu. Namikaze Naruto, senior _nyeleneh_ yang gaya bicaranya seperti _salesman door-to-door._

"Dia belum berubah juga," gumam Sakura. "Ah, baiklah, kebetulan malam ini aku sedang _free._ "

Setelah selesai membereskan kamarnya, perempuan itu hendak bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Perempuan bermarga Haruno itu memilih _dress_ panjang bermotif tutul macam berwarna _pink_ gelap. Rambutnya sudah ia tata rapi, begitu juga dengan _make-up_ -nya. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke kafe, suara riuh menyambutnya dari kejauhan. Jangan lupa, Naruto adalah yang paling heboh.

"Ini dia calon dokter kita, haha! Wah, kau masih manis seperti dulu, ya. Ayo, kemari!" sambut Naruto. Disusul dengan sorakan dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, _senpai._ Bukan aku saja yang calon dokter di sini," sahut Sakura. Tangan putihnya menarik kursi kosong dan mendudukinya.

Hamparan menu makan malam terjamu di atas meja panjang. Menggugah selera makan Sakura namun kekesalannya muncul saat ia selalu diganggu oleh sahabatnya semasa SMA, Hinata. Alhasil, Sakura hanya bisa mencomot sepotong kue, seporsi kecil makan malam, dan dua gelas jus.

"Kudengar kau sedang kuliah ambil spesialis. Mau ambil apa?" tanya Hinata setelah mengunyah suapan makan malamnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin Psikiatri. Tidak tahu juga," jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_. Lama tidak berjumpa," Sai menyapa Sakura dari pintu dengan _fake-smile_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Si Haruno hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman.

Hinata meneguk minumannya sejenak, " _by the way,_ mantanmu datang. Tumben."

 _Emerald_ Sakura mendelik di ujung ekor mata saat sahabatnya itu menyelipkan kata sakral dalam kalimatnya. Mantan Sakura _just the only one._ Bintangnya di tim besar Olimpiade Biologi. Senior pemasok piala paling banyak, pemuncak nomor dua di sekolah dulu. _Bookworm, hang out_ bukan hobinya. Namun tampan dan berkharisma. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Paling kalem di antara semua orang di sini–begitu kontras dengan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. _A perfection yet bastard for_ Haruno Sakura _._

Sepasang bola mata Sakura terpaku pada sosok Sasuke di ujung sana. Bukan, ia tidak menatapnya dengan kebencian. Namun–err, menatap dengan rindu yang tertahan. Ia menahannya demi gengsi. Gengsi di depan para teman dan seniornya serta yang paling utama, objeknya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Mata oniksnya masih dingin dan tajam, masih menarik perhatian Sakura. Wajahnya masih tampan, semakin tampan karena sekarang lebih dewasa. Kemeja putih polos dalam balutan jas menampakkan betapa atletis badannya. Sifatnya masih kalem, seperti dulu.

"Hei, jangan diamati begitu. Belum _move on_?" goda Hinata seraya menunjukkan senyuman jahilnya.

Sakura tertawa sebentar, "siapa yang belum _move on_?" ia meneguk jusnya dulu sebagai jeda. "Bukan belum _move on,_ tapi cuma _numpang lewat._ "

Haruno Sakura benci pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut.

Ketika Sakura hendak menikmati potongan terakhir pada kuenya, teriakan Naruto kembali mengejutkannya. Menggelegar seperti biasa. " _Guys, I have a game. It called 'Stay Strong'!_ Aku yakin di sini semua sudah cukup umur untuk menikmati permainan ini. _It's easy, believe me!_ Kalian akan dipasangkan dalam satu meja dan akan disiapkan sepuluh botol sake."

Pria Namikaze itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang, menunggu reaksi dari penjelasan panjangnya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi yang signifikan, ia melanjutkannya. "Yang menang adalah dia yang bertahan. Yang tumbang dialah yang kalah. Hukumannya, yang kalah harus menaati perintah dari si pemenang. Perintahnya tak terbatas, terserah apapun itu. _Understand?_ "

Riuh sorakan berasal dari kubu pria dan kubu wanita hanya bisa duduk nelangsa. Beberapa dari kaum perempuan itu tak kuat minum–lebih parahnya kalau sudah mabuk akan menggila dan lupa apa yang sudah ia perbuat saat sadar. Naruto menentukan pasangannya. Lelaki itu menambah daftar dosanya pada Sakura setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Sengaja atau tidak, Naruto memasangkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

" _Terkutuk kau, Naruto-_ senpai _!"_ batin Sakura kesal.

Perlu digarisbawahi, di- _italic,_ ditebalkan, dan dikapitalkan, **_SAKURA TIDAK MEMBENCI SASUKE._** Dia hanya belum siap berhadapan dengan mantan yang telah menyakitinya itu. Ia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan mantannya itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun dilewati.

Seperti sekarang. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tanpa ada konversasi pembuka embel-embel _to break the ice between them._ Sasuke _to the point_ menuangkan sake pada gelas di depannya, mendapati tegukan pertama, tanpa mempersilakan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

" _Cih, masih brengsek seperti biasanya."_

Gadis musim semi itu tak mau kalah. Dengan raut kesal ia menuangkan sake pada gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan kasar. Gelasnya yang kosong ia letakkan dengan kasar, dengan tatapan matanya yang ikut sangar pada sepasang oniks di depannya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut tanpa ada sedikitpun percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya suara air sake yang dituang, suara meneguk, dan suara meletakkan gelas kosong. Satu botol, dua botol, tiga botol, sampai botol ke-enam habis. Perlahan mulai melambat karena mereka mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah.

Akhirnya, Sakura mulai buka suara. "Oi, Sasuke- _senpai._ Aku tak menyangka kita akan semeja seperti ini."

Sasuke malah meresponnya dengan satu seringaian. "Kau kira aku akan biasa saja setelah ini?"

Sebelum membalas, Sakura menuangkan botol sake yang ke-tujuh mereka, kemudian meneguknya. "Ho, memangnya akan seperti apa?"

"Hik–Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas, lalu meneguk lagi sakenya.

Dengan brutal, gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ itu berdiri. Tangannya yang oleh mengudara menunjuk Sasuke yang masih tenang pada posisinya. "Kau–hik–mau mu apa, hah?"

Semua atensi tertuju pada mereka ketika suara lantang Sakura dan derit kursinya menggema di seluruh kafe. _Heels-_ nya bergemeletuk menghantam lantai karena ia berdiri dengan tidak stabil. Tangan kirinya memukul meja, sementara yang kanan menepuk dadanya. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Ini–hik–sudah berapa kali kau–hik–sakiti? Sudah berapa kali kau gantungi? Sial, padahal sudah putus kenapa masih begini."

Sakura kembali meneguk sakenya, "Hik–kau tahu? Kau tahu rasanya ketika benci dan–hik–rindu bersatu? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya menahan rasa–hik–itu? Cih, perpaduan macam apa itu."

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam, menatap perempaun yang namanya sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu. Ia berinisiatif untuk berdiri, mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan diri, dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Kedua tangan kekarnya menahan bahu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk di tempatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap mata hijau yang bersinar–yang sampai sekarang masih ia sukai pancarannya.

"Berisik–hik," sindir lelaki Uchiha itu, namun tangannya mulai meraih tengkuk Sakura. "Kau kira aku bersenang-senang selama ini? Kau pikir aku tenang setelah kita putus? Kau salah. Aku bahkan merasakan semua itu, lebih dari yang kau rasakan, Sakura."

Jari kekar Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian _pink_ yang mengganggunya, "jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau menang. Karena dari awal permainan, aku pemenangnya. Aku harus menang, agar dapat menghukummu."

Sakura menatap mantan sinis mantan kekasihnya enam tahun yang lalu itu. "Jangan menghukumku semaumu. Awas kau."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh halus, "aku akan menghukummu dua kali lipat karena pasal berlapis." Sasuke mengancungkan jari telunjuknya, "pertama, karena kau sudah–hik–kalah dariku di permainan ini," disusul dengan jari tengahnya, "kedua, kau sudah membuatku kacau begini karena menyesal dan merindukanmu."

"Lalu hukumannya?"

"Kau harus jadi pacarku–lagi. Aku serius."

Sakura divonis dan Sasuke telah melayangkan tiga ketukan palu. Ups–bukan itu, tapi melayangkan satu kecupan sebagai akhir dari keputusan yang telah Sasuke perbuat kepada mantan kekasihnya–astaga si Penulis salah lagi–kekasihnya, maksudku.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Selamat berlibur!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
